Chapter 13: Christmas
After a cutscene, you'll appear on the front steps of your home base and will receive a new story mission. This is a breather chapter before the grand finale, and as such, does not contain a boss fight. Main Missions Travel to the Square Garden on Level 1. You'll need to make your way through every hex on the dungeon map, delivering presents to the children using the same mechanics that in any other situation would find you firing a gun. When you've delivered every last present, you'll receive credit for completing the mission, Blue Energy Hex x4, Perfect Aid x4 and another story mission. Leanne will be your only party member in this short mission. As instructed, travel to the Basilica on Level 1 in Chandelier. It's a short distance from your position when you first receive the mission. Simply exit to the world map, ride the elevator to Level 2, travel left to the next elevator and ascend once more to Level 1, then follow the path around to the Basilica. Once you arrive, you'll trigger a new cutscene. When it concludes, this mission is complete. Now you can head back to your home base and, if you've finished every side quest of interest to you, advance to the next chapter. Side Missions Talk to Miranda in her shop. She wants you to find her some Vulcanized Hide. Allcott has told her that you can harvest it on the lower levels. Find Allcott himself for more info, he'll be in the Ebel City weapons shop. He'll inform you that the Junker Behemoths used to yield the precious hide, but they are believed to have gone extinct. If any remain, he figures you'll find them in Etsia on Level 10. That's your next destination, then, travel down to Level 10 and enter Etsia. From the main Etsia dungeon map, your first order of business should be to rest and save your progress. You can find an extra Heat Protector if you battle to the end of the 'D' Block area, but the item that you're looking for is only obtained by defeating the Junker Behemoth enemy that lurks at the back end of the 'R' Block area. Once you emerge victorious, you'll receive the expected Vulcanized Hide. Return that to Miranda in Ebel City for your reward. Travel to the area near Etsia on Level 10. You'll see four enemy tiles ahead of the entrance to that dungeon, each with exclamation marks over them. Those each represent a trio of enemies that you will need to defeat. Defeat all four enemy groups to automatically complete the mission and receive your reward. Head to the Silver Canyon and you'll find five red tiles nearby with exclamation marks positioned over each of them. Enter and defeat the enemies on all five spaces to receive your reward for another successful mission. Travel to Cranktown on Level 7 and meet with Stanley in the usual spot, just to the right from the hotel. He needs you to pick up some pharmacology textbooks from Warden at Core Lift 2. Travel to Core Lift 2 and ride the lift back up to Level 6. Talk to the gentleman in the white coat to receive the Pharmacology Text. Now take it back to Stanley and receive credit for completing the mission. Chapter 13